


The Space between Us

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Every time a different faceDean always knew not to expect the same thing every time he showed up for one of their meetings, but it was fun not knowing what would happen, exciting.Lucifer always kept him on his toes.





	The Space between Us

Dean looked at the folded piece of paper.... His heart starting to race as he grabbed a jacket, sending a silent prayer to.... He didn't even know. All he knew was that his safe haven was within reach. 

The writing on the paper would look regular except for someone looking for clues.

Where ever they were, no matter how much time passed. A simpe note delievered by messenger was all it took to know they weren't alone. That their heart was coming.

Not that anyone else knew, his Heart, his Lucifer.... The man who accepted every part of him. Dean was surpried that even the parts that would scare people, the Angel accepted.

Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach as he broke the speed limit. He normally wouldn't be nervous, but he hadn't seen his lover in almost two years. 

not that he had been counting, because that would ruin his image. 

\-------------

Lucifer looked at his vessel in the mirror, it was only tempoaray until he could get Nick back. He didn't like it. "If only I had more time."

At least his Hunter didn't care what he looked like, given the numbers of times he had to change vessels, been seen by Dean with so many different eyes.

Lucifer looked at the table, it wasn't much, he had tried wooing, gifts, trips... considering all of the powers he had, but Dean didn't like it. So, begrudgingly, Lucifer had gotten the beer and burgers that his Heart loved.

His Dean was so normal, so.... Human.

It was sweet. In a human way.

Lucifer could hear the mans heart before he knocked, opening the door before his hand could move. "Dean. That was surprisingly fast."

Dean tried to be calm, not act like all he wanted was to be in those arms. "You look..changed."

Dean controlled his breathing as he walked into the room, his eyes scanning out of habit. "I half expected there to be lobster waiting."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but he could taste the desires from his human. "That wouldn't have been what you wanted, in my experience, it's the gestures that threw you off... I could give you the world."

Dean would deny the blush that he felt on his cheeks. "I'm not one for flashy gifts."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling his Human back against him. "I know, but I still could, all you have to do is ask, my Heart."

Dean finally let his body relax, the strong arms supporting him as all the tension and fear faded. "It's been so long, I was almost doubting I would see you, Luci."

Lucifer easily picked Dean up, even with the different vessel, his strength was the same, sitting in a chair. "No matter what happens to me, even if I die, I'll always find my way back. Even if it takes time."

Dean wasn't surprised any longer by the gentle way that Lucifer handled him, this had been weighing on his mind though... not like he could tell anyone. "Even if I die?"

Lucifer held Dean tighter, he wouldn't even think of it. "I would do everything in my power to not let that happen. Even hide us away, my magic would cloak and protect you."

Dean should move... He was sure Lucifer had plans, more than just cuddling. "Forever."

Lucifer kissed Dean on his forehead. "Forever, my love. "

Lucifer could spend all their times like this, even with the food and movies he had gotten ready. The time he spent away from Dean was so difficult.

Dean sat up as he felt the hold loosen. "Ready to try a burger?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "While you may enjoy the food, I will never try any of it. Except...."

Lucifer waved his hand, conjuring up a bowl of chocolate strawberries. "These are rather delicious."

Dean shivered as he watched his Angel suck on one, he would like to eat one and kiss Lucifer, just to taste the flavor mixture. Dean wanted to hit his head against the table.

the famed Hunter.... jealous of a strawberry. 

Lucifer smirked. "You think rather loudly, Dean. It's very entertaining." 

Dean almost dropped the beer he was holding as he walked to the table. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Lucifer. I am just going to enjoy the time."

Lucifer chuckled, picking up another strawberry, bringing it up to his lips, sucking on the choclate, moaning sofly. 

He was going to have fun toying with his boy if Dean wasn't going to admit it. 

Dean moaned as he watched Lucifer, why was it almost like he had felt that? 

Lucifer twirled his tongue around the berry, watching Dean squirm on the seat. Yes, sweetie... "You did."

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a bite, bastard. "You're playing dirty, lover."

"Well I've got time to make up, why not use my powers for fun if you won't let me dote on you?

Dean felt another jolt of pleasure, his eyes going out of focus. "God... Stop that if you aren't going to touch me."

Lucifer stood, walking over to where Dean was sitting, leaning down to nip at his ear. "If you could not mention my Fathers name, it would make ravishing you so much more pleasureable."

Dean reached up to run a hand over Lucifers arm, his eyes slipping closed. "I would rather be yelling your name."

Lucifer growled softly, the Angel picking up his Hunter, easily making their clothes vanish as he carried him to the bed. "Let's see if I can fix that."

Dean smiled up at his Angel, even in the different form, all he saw was the Angel who he loved. Dean didn't hesitate as he pulled Lucifer down into a kiss, their bodies sliding easily together, finding the same rythme from so many other times.

Lucifer gasped as he gently moved inside Dean, wanting to savour every noise the Human made, his cock was already on edge, but he couldn't cum just yet...

Dean leaned his head back, baring more of his neck to Lucifers skilled tongue. " Lucifer, mark me."

Dean wanted evidence that this was all real, not just a dream, he didn't want to forget this so soon.

Lucifer thrust into Dean, not having to be asked twice as his teeth grazed along the smooth skin of his Dean, growling possesively as he bit hard, marking Dean as his.

Lucifer couldn't hold off his orgasm as he felt his body moving faster into his lover, the hand that wasn't supporting a portion of him trailed down to wrap around Dean's leaking cock. 

Dean screamed, his body arching up as he tried to get friction. "Please move your hand!"

Lucifer stilled, holding Dean down. "Since you asked so nicely."

Lucifer started stroking, his thumb swiping over the head, smearing the precum. Lucifer used his tongue to gently trace patterns along Deans neck. 

Dean came, his vision going black as he cried out in pleasure, even with the slow strokes. 

Lucifer hummed in pleasure, he always enjoyed seeing Dean lose control. Maybe he could see how long it could be drawn out... That would also be a race to see how much his vessel could handle. 

Dean blinked, his vision slowly clearing as he woke up.... Man they needed longer spances of time apart if every time was going to be this intense.

Dean was greeted by a cold bottle at his lips, sipping slowly at what he could tell was beer.

"Probably not the best thing, but i can conjure you water if that would help."  
Lucifer helped Dean sit up, wiping his face with a rag.

Dean leaned into the touch, first pleasure overwhelming and now the caring sweet Luci? "This is good, I don't want to move."

Lucifer kissed Dean softly, bringing a burger to the bed. "Then your wish is my command.I had more plans, but this is much better."

Dean had never felt this way, warm, content, cherished... "Love.... interesting."

Lucifer raised a brow. No, his Heart did not just say that. "You just said that thought out loud."

Dean blushed, it wasn't like they both didn't feel it. "I mean it, Luci. I love you. But I hope you already know that."

Lucifer smiled, He had a feeling Dean did, but didn't want to persume. "I love you too and even if we say it a million times, I will never get tired of hearing it. I'll be sure to not stay away so long the next time."

Dean liked the sound of that, as much as he loved the intense love making. "Perfect, honey."


End file.
